The Perfect Super Saiyan
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: A new Saiyan is wreaking havoc on Earth. But this one is totally different compared to normal Saiyans. Even to a Legendary Super Saiyan, like Broly. What is the mystery of this Saiyan?
1. Arrival of a Star

My first DBZ fic! In this chapter, it takes back a long time ago when the enemy of the fic first arrives. Actually, back when the Earth was still young and dinosaurs roamed the planet. As you know, he's a Saiyan. But he's a new kind of Saiyan. I'll reveal what he is later on. But for now, you're about to read about the most dangerous enemy Goku and friends have ever met. Trust me, he's gonna be really persistent. I don't own DBZ. If I did, then I would've brought reincarnated Kid Buu as Uub with his full powers back so he'd be more useful in DBGT.

**Arrival of a Star**

Long ago, back when the Earth was still young, dinosaurs ruled the Earth. Kami nor Mr. Popo, let alone any of the Z-warriors, were born. Thing on the primitive planet were as normal as they could get until one day, something out of this world happened.

Far off in the universe, there was a falling star heading towards Earth. This star was shining a radiant gold and it sparked with electricity. It was very beautiful, but it also was very dangerous. It held a secret that slept through the whole trip. As it drew closer to Earth, it began to speed up. And as its velocity increased, so did its brightness. As it began its entry, it actually opened up the atmosphere as it gained a loud static sound. The static soon turned into a whistling sound. It was headed straight for the polar region of Earth. The dinosaurs from below watch as the star made its way across the sky and beyond towards the glaciers. Within seconds, it crashed into the glaciers with such tremendous force. Upon impact, there shone a bright gold light and soon the light spread across the planet carrying nothing but destruction and desolation in its wake. It looked more like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on Earth. The planet shone so brightly from the explosion, that you'd think it was a star.

**In the World of the Kais:**

"Northy?" called a whiney voice. North Kai turned around to face the short purple Kai of the West. "What is it? Want to start bragging about your quadrant having better fighters again?" North Kai asked with a frown. West Kai began to chuckle a bit. "I wish," he said. "But this is something more serious," he said in a more serious tone. North Kai released a sigh. "I'm not reaching up to get your monocle from the top shelf again," he said abruptly. "Listen, you moron!" West Kai shouted. "Fine, tell me so you can go. I'm busy over here," said North Kai. West Kai took a deep breath before starting again. "Did you see that strange star that entered into your quadrant?" he asked. "Yeah. That's what I was doing before you interrupted me," North Kai replied. "Well, I've had my eye on it for some time now. That thing actually came from the far side of my quadrant," said West Kai. He looked up into the sky and became his tale. "I'm not exactly sure what or who it was. But it started from the far side of the west quadrant," Then North Kai interrupted. "Yeah, you already made that clear," he said. West Kai cleared his throat so he could resume. "That thing started its journey a half an hour ago. Then within the first ten minutes, it was about a quarter of the way into the north quadrant," "Yeah, so?" North Kai inquired with frustration. "That means that whatever or whoever it was has a lot and I mean A LOT of power," West Kai stated. "I'll say. When it crashed into a young planet called Earth, the whole planet lid up like a big Christmas tree," said North Kai. "My point actually, Northy!" West Kai replied. "It's best that we tell the other Kais about this!" he suggested. So they did and they all decided that it's best to keep watch over it for now. Ever since it crashed, it didn't show any activity. After a while, they thought who or whatever it was had died in the crash, so they put the whole thing to rest. That was a big mistake on their part. Eons have passed, all of the Supreme Kais, with the exception of the Eastern Supreme Kai, were dead. Even the mighty Dakaioh, met his end. What they all thought was dead is now showing some potent activity.

**Present Time:**

Kami and Mr. Popo watched the Earth from their perch on the Lookout. "Mr. Popo, do you sense that?" Kami asked. "Yes, sir. I really don't like the evil it's exuding," replied his trusty servant. "Indeed..." agreed Kami. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Kami," it called. "It that you King Kai?" Kami asked. "Uh, King Kai?" Mr. Popo repeated. "Yep, it's me," King Kai replied. "What's wrong?" Kami inquired. "You normally don't call unless something is wrong. "Well, I know that you can sense this evil power from below," King Kai answered. "Yes, I can. What is it?" asked Kami. "It's something ancient. Very old indeed," King Kai answered. "It arrived back when the Earth was young. Way before you or Mr. Popo were born. I was actually considered young," Kami grew a bit uneasy with that last comment. He and Popo began to snicker a bit. "Oh, so you laugh when I didn't make a joke," King Kai said angrily. "Anyway, we Kais thought that it would destroy the planet, but it didn't do anything since its arrival, so we assumed it to be dead. But now, it's alive and kicking," he finished. "I just wish you guys continued to keep an eye on it," Kami said in an uneasy tone. "Sorry, our bad," King Kai chuckled. "But..." he began. "But what?" asked Mr. Popo. "It may be alive, but it's surely not kicking as hard as it did when it first arrived," King Kai replied. "What's that to mean?" asked Kami. "I mean that it's not releasing as much power as it was back then," explained the Kai. "So if we can get Goku and the others to get this guy before he reaches his full strength, you'll be safe," Kami then closed his eyes as he understood the plan. "Popo, go tell Goku and the others about what's going on. And please be quick about it," he commanded. "Yes, sir," Popo replied. He summoned his flying carpet and flew down towards the Earth. _"Please, Popo. Every second counts," _Kami thought to himself.

**That's chapter one for you. You won't actually get to meet the enemy just yet. But be patient, my friends. All good things come to those who wait...**


	2. A Warning and An Awakening

Goku and friends make their debut in this chapter. You happy, now? I hope so... And so does the villain. I'm very happy about that! Oh, and I forgot to mention, this all happened a little after Broly's first attack. Future Trunks went back to his time, so he's not in here.

**A Warning and An Awakening**

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are all sparring in the woods. Goku at his Super Saiyan form and Piccolo were trying to help develop Gohan's Super Saiyan strength. Unfortunately for them, Gohan was putting up a big fight. "That's good, Gohan!" praised Goku as he continued blocking Gohan's attacks. "Keep this up, and you'll be the strongest ever!" said Piccolo as he was busy like Goku. "I believe you guys on that," Gohan replied as he continued his onslaught. The trio continued this intense session for quite some time. Soon they all prepared to have an energy struggle. Goku and Piccolo were gonna fire their best attacks and see if Gohan's attack can match up to theirs. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Goku started. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead as he gathered his energy. "You ready for this?" he asked. Gohan assumed fighting pose and then gathered his power. "You bet!" he said. "Ka...me...ha...me..." he began. Then when they were about to fire, they heard a voice yell "Stop!!!" Hearing this made them all postpone their match for the moment.

They found Mr. Popo approaching them on his carpet. Goku and Gohan descended from their Super Saiyan forms as Mr. Popo leapt off of the carpet and landed in front of them. "Hey, Mr. Popo," greeted Gohan. "Why, hello there, young Gohan," he replied as sweat dripped from his nervous face. "Hey, you all right there, Popo?" asked Piccolo. Mr. Popo wiped off the sweat and took a deep breath. "No. It's awful!" he replied. "You mean how much you're sweating?" Goku asked. Gohan couldn't help but laugh a bit from his father's joke. "This isn't a laughing matter!" Mr. Popo exclaimed. "Haven't you guys sensed anything strange lately?" "Uhh..." droned the trio. Then they stopped their droning and shook their heads. "There's an evil force here on the planet!" Mr. Popo explained. "Aww, another one?" Goku groaned. "We just defeated Broly and now this new guy shows up?" Gohan groaned as well. "Now, that you mention it...I do feel something," said Piccolo. Goku and Gohan focused and soon they were able to sense the power too.

"I'm sorry," said a voice. Goku looked up into the sky. "King Kai?" "Yes, Goku. It's our fault. This power has laid dormant within the Earth since the planet was young," explained King Kai. "I don't get it. How is it your fault," asked Gohan. "It's not really just my fault. It's also the fault of the other Kais just as much as it is mine. We kept an eye on it for eons, but nothing happened. So we gave up our watch," King Kai said with shame in his voice. "Well, whatever it is, we'll take care of it!" said Goku. "I hope so, Goku. I hope so..." replied King Kai. "Hey, cheer up, sir! My dad said he'll do it and he's gonna do it. And I'm gonna be right by his side!" assured Gohan. "And I will too," followed Piccolo. "Just please be careful you guys," King Kai pleaded. "This guys' power is intense right now. But if you don't take him down soon, he'll regain his full powers! Then, you'll really be screwed over," King Kai warned. Then he broke communication with them. "He's right you know," said Mr. Popo. "He said when this guy first arrived, his power was off the charts. He maybe even stronger than Broly..." Mr. Popo said sternly. "Well, we'll just have to do our best and hope to win," said Goku.

**Somewhere far away:**

There is a strange magnetic field forming. Magnetic storms and typhoons have been torturing an island town. Lightning struck buildings, earthquakes rang through the town, and there appears to be a very loud scream with each aftershock. "Why is this happening?" asked one of the townspeople. "What's going on?" asked another citizen. Unfortunately, his question was about to be answered. A bright, gold light burst through the ground and lightning struck the hole furiously. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't imagine meeting their tormentor face-to-face. A figure rose from the hole. It was totally enshrouded in the bright gold light it was emitting. "Is that the devil?" asked a scared citizen. The light began to fade, revealing the culprit. It was a boy who looked like he was about Gohan's size and age. He had black shoulder-length hair and mean-looking blue eyes. His hair was very spiky, as though he were struck by lightning (even though he has). He was dressed in some kind of bizarre, black armor with white pants and black armbands and boots. The one thing that really made him look mean were the three scars on his face. One was over his left eye. Another was on his right cheek. It looked as though he was slashed in the side of his face with a knife or sword. And the last was on his left cheek. It was actually two scars overlapping each other like an "X". And his one feature that really set him aside from normal people was a monkey-like tail. He was a Saiyan! The citizens were scared stupid. They didn't know whether to run or bow down to him. "Hey!" exclaimed one of the people. "That kid's wearing the same get-up those other guys who blew a whole city years back were wearing!" Everyone went into a frenzy. "Oh, no! That kid must be one of those guys!" a woman yelled. "Hurry or he'll kill us all!" yelled a man. The kid smiled deviously. "Whether you run or not...I'm still gonna kill you all..." he said. He readied himself for his attack. "You'll be the first on this planet to feel my wrath!" he laughed maniacally. His gold aura appeared and then just like that, the whole island was blown to pieces.

As the smoke cleared and rocks fell from the sky, the mysterious Saiyan boy, levitated above the sea. He saw his reflection in the water and groaned in disgusted. "I've been asleep for so long, I lost a lot of my power and my body reverted back to my child stage," he concluded. "Oh, well...I'm still very strong. So this planet will be the first one here in the north quadrant to be destroyed by me..." He then looked around to inspect the planet. "Nice looking planet," he said and then he flew off. "I can sense some high power levels," he said as he shot through the air. "I wonder if they can entertain me: Rollix, the Perfect Super Saiyan! My body maybe small now, but just wait until they see how powerful I am!" he cackled. "And once I'm back to my true form...Watch out, northern quadrant!" He sped off to meet the nearest fighter who was located in West City. His sights are on Vegeta!

**Everyone, you've just had a look at the Perfect Super Saiyan in action. And he didn't even transform yet. I'm saving that for later. Trust me, in the end of the story, there's gonna be a nice surprise waiting for you all to read. **


	3. King Meets Prince

This is a little fight scene between Vegeta and Rollix. You're about to have another peek at Rollix's strength.

King Meets Prince 

In West City, Vegeta just finished another one of his intense and grueling training sessions. "Right. I'll just take an hour to rest, then back to work," he said as he grabbed a towel. He exited the spaceship that stood in the backyard and went into the house. He happened to run into Bulma and baby Trunks. "So, we're taking a break, huh?" she asked playfully. "Hmph!" he huffed as he continued through the hallway. Bulma frowned at her husband's behavior. "I was just asking!" she scowled. Trunks' baby babbling snapped her out of her anger. "Oh, right. Time for you to get your diaper changed," she said in a baby voice. Trunks laughed at her shenanigans. Then Bulma's eyes widened as she remember something. "Hey, did you hear about the island town disappearing?" she asked her husband. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and turned around to face his wife.

"What do you mean disappearing?" he asked. "Well, the town was going through some strange weather problems and then it just disappeared," Bulma explained. "They said that some shrapnel was found in place of island. Some think that a volcano must've erupted or it was bombed by someone," she continued. Vegeta just started snarling. "Well, if that's the case, why are you telling me this!?" "I just thought you wanted to know. Just in case there's another evil fighter somewhere out there or something," she replied angrily. Trunks tried to back up his mother with his little baby noises. "Uhh..." groaned Vegeta. He made his way to his room and slammed the door. He plopped onto the bed for one moment only to spring back up again.

"What's that strange energy signature?" he asked himself. He rushed out the door and out of the building. He happened to find Bulma outside confronting a strange child in black armor and white pants. "Hey, kid! Who do you think you are coming into other people's yards!?" she shouted. "A king who's come to add this planet into his collection of destroyed planets," replied the child with a smirk. Vegeta noticed the armor and ran up into Bulma. "Are you crazy, woman!?" he shouted. "Take a good look at his clothes!" Bulma, with a frown on her face, examined the boy's armor. Her eyes widened and she ran into the house with Trunks in her arms and yelling "That kid's a Saiyan!" "She's damn right," the kid chuckled. "I am Rollix. The Perfect Super Saiyan," A smile appeared on Vegeta's face. "A Super Saiyan, huh? Well, kid, you're not the only one here," Vegeta assured. "But tell me, what do you mean by king?" he asked. Rollix's smile became more devious. "Just like I said. I'm the king of my planet," he replied. Vegeta shook his head pitifully. "Sorry, but planet Vegeta was destroyed decades ago. I should know because I'm the Prince of Saiyans!" he said. "Ahh...Planet Vegeta... Well, I didn't mean that loser planet," Rollix taunted. "What!? Loser planet!? You'll pay for that crack!!!" Vegeta threatened. Rollix raised his hands and snickered. "Oh please! I won't even have to transform!" he said smugly. "We'll see about that!" Vegeta exclaimed and then went Super Saiyan.

Vegeta charged Rollix, but Rollix pulled off an Afterimage technique. He appeared behind Vegeta and delivered a kick that sent the Saiyan prince flying forward. Vegeta stopped his flight and charged Rollix again. He threw a punch, but Rollix blocked it. Then Rollix threw Vegeta into the air and went after him. Vegeta stopped himself again only to find Rollix in his face. "I'm too fast for you," Rollix stated. Vegeta was shocked at the boy's speed, and then Rollix punched him in the jaw. Blood escaped the Super Saiyan's mouth and then more gushed out when Rollix kicked him in his stomach. Rollix chuckled at his helplessness. "What's wrong? Lost your fighting spirit already?" he asked. Then he went ballistic with high-speed combat. The thing was, Rollix was moving way too fast that Vegeta couldn't defend himself.

Vegeta eventually was able to break away from Rollix and then started to fight back. Vegeta tried his hardest, but he wasn't able to land a blow on the child. "You're way too slow!" Rollix taunted. "Oh, yeah! Let's see what you have to say about this!" Vegeta shouted. He had his hands in a very strange position. Rollix was baffled at what he was trying to do. "What? You're trying to break your hand or something?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "No, I'm just getting a present ready for you," Vegeta replied. A purple energy ball formed in his hands. "Galick Gun!" he yelled. A purple energy blast was on its way towards Rollix. "Is that it?" Rollix chuckled. He just stood his ground and let the blast hit him.

Vegeta just levitated in that spot as he watch the explosion clear. The smoke was heavy, you'd think Vegeta put all he had into that shot. "That bastard..." he panted. The smoke cleared and to his surprise, Rollix was unscathed. Not even one tiny blemish was found on the boy's body. "But how?" Vegeta gasped. Rollix smiled and shook his head. At that moment, Vegeta noticed something strange about him. It was his eyes. Something different about his eyes made him totally different from any normal Saiyan. _"I remember hearing something about Saiyan eyes like his. But I can't remember what it is! Dammit!"_ he yelled in his head.

"That was pitiful," Rollix chuckled. Vegeta backed away. "Oh, no you don't!" said Rollix. He rammed Vegeta in the gut, which sent them both flying through four buildings. Rollix then disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. "Pathetic piece of crap!" Rollix yelled as he grabbed Vegeta by the head and flew downwards into the ground. Vegeta was smashed into the ground with tremendous force. Vegeta was in pain, but he was still shocked at Rollix's eyes. "Something's up with your eyes! What the hell our you!?" he shouted. Rollix stood over him and squinted his eyes. "You Saiyans from Vegeta our pathetic! If you really want to know, I'm an S.S.A.," he replied. He floated up high in the air. "S.S.A.? I remember hearing that abbreviation, but what it stands for...I can't remember!" Vegeta said in shock. "Now, let me show you a real attack," stated Rollix. He held up one arm and a blue energy ball appeared. "This is one of my favorites!" he laughed. "Magnum Buster!" He sent the ball flying into the ground. Vegeta couldn't do a thing but just lay there. The blast made an explosion so big, that you'd think Vegeta was hit with a Spirit Bomb. Rollix laughed maniacally as he flew off. "Prince of Saiyans! More like Prince of Losers!" he taunted as he continued his way.

Far Away:

Goku and company felt the force of the blast. "Whoa! It must be this mystery fighter," said Gohan. "Yeah, he really knows how to make a first impression," commented Piccolo. "That may be. But I say it's our turn to make a first impression," suggested Goku. Piccolo and Gohan nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" commanded Goku as he flew off with Piccolo and Gohan behind him.

**Like I said, another peek at Rollix's power. Vegeta's not dead, or is he? You'll just have to continue reading and also leave me a few reviews. **


	4. Meet Super Rollix

This third chapter is where Rollix finally meets up with Goku and company. But to their surprise, Rollix isn't the same as he was before. I don't own DBZ...But I really wish I did!

**Meet Super Rollix**

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were on their way to West City to see what was all the commotion about. But on their way, something caught their eyes. "Look!" yelled Gohan, pointing downwards. Goku and Piccolo followed the boy's finger to a figure lying in a deep crater on the ground. "Is that...Vegeta?" asked Piccolo. "Looks like him," replied Goku. They all landed in the crater to find their friend unconscious. He was mangled up badly. "Is he..." Gohan began but was interrupted by a cough from Vegeta. "Vegeta! You're alive!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Just barely..." Vegeta groaned. "What happened here?" asked Goku. "I failed, that's what happened," Vegeta replied angrily. "I should've used the Big Bang Attack or the Final Flash," he continued. "C'mon, tell us what happen," said Piccolo. "Some brat named Rollix. He came to my house to fight me, and I wound up on my ass!" Vegeta replied, still upset. "No matter what I did, I couldn't get a lick off of him! And he didn't have to turn into a Super Saiyan to beat me!" Everyone gasped. "Another Super Saiyan? He must be the real deal then!" said Piccolo. "Yeah, but that's not all..." Vegeta said and then coughed up blood. "We should get him to Bulma right away," said Goku. "Don't worry, I still have this bag of Senzu Beans," said Gohan as he reached inside his purple shirt and pulled out a brown bag. He opened the bag and took out a bean. "Here ya go," he said as he handed the bean to the ailing Saiyan. Vegeta took the bean and ate it. After a few moments, he sprung back up as good as new.

"Now, then...you were saying?" asked Piccolo. "That kid's not a normal Saiyan. There's something different in his eyes that set him apart from us," Vegeta explained. "His eyes?" Goku asked. "Yeah, Kakarot...his eyes seemed a bit soulless and cold. And he said that he was an S.S.A." Vegeta finished. "S.S.A.?" asked Gohan. Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground. "I remember that abbreviation. But I can't remember what it stands for!" he grumbled. Goku laid his hand on his back. "Calm down. Whatever he is, he's strong. And that's all we have on him," he said. "But even so, he still has to have a weakness," he assured. Vegeta sigh and released his anger. "I guess you're right, Kakarot," he said. "We have to find Rollix quickly!" said Goku. The other nodded and took off.

Meanwhile, Rollix was continuing his way to explore the planet. He happened to come across a huge city. "I can sense a lot of electrical power here," he said as he dove in closer. He got a better look at all the monitors, the public transportation, and a huge power plant. That devious smile of his came back on his face as he was drawn towards the power plant. "I bet the power from this will help speed up my recovery to my true form," he said. Then he flew full speed into the ground. By doing this, he burrowed through the ground. Then he shot up into the power plant, startling the workers there. "Hey, kid!" called one of the workers. "You shouldn't be here! This isn't a playground!" he warned. Rollix just let the man's words go through one ear and out the other. His eyes shifted towards the worker and then back to the plant's main generator. "You're right. Kids shouldn't be here," he said as he put a hand on the generator. "Don't you worry, this kid's not gonna be here for long," he stated. "What are you doing? You wanna get shocked?" yelled another worker. Rollix didn't listen, he proceeded with his plan.

He held up his fist and with one strike, busted a hole in the generator. The generator sparked and then released electricity all over the place. "Get that kid!" yelled one of the workers. The workers ganged up and jumped at Rollix, but they were repelled. Rollix had already put up a barrier to keep them from interfering. The electric blasts the generator released soon directed themselves to Rollix. "Sweet electricity!" exclaimed Rollix as the blasts hit him. He was absorbing the electricity. His body began to go through a startling transformation. His muscles expanded while his body grew taller along with his unbelievable power. The workers were scared out of their minds. "Let's get the hell outta here!" yelled one of the workers. They all bailed the power plants as Rollix continued his transformation. But unfortunately for them, Rollix's growing power caused the power plant to explode, destroying the whole city with it.

The smoke cleared moments later revealing the new form of Rollix. He was a more muscular version of his last form. His hair was longer and has gotten spiky and his eyes were even meaner. Not to mention he was taller. He seemed to be more into his late teen years. He examined his body. "Well," he said in his new deep voice. "I've grown stronger than I thought I would be," he said. "I guess I should remember to never underestimate myself," He rose from the ground and took off even faster than before. His golden aura gained a lightning effect. "Amazing! Thanks to that electricity, I regained most of my speed and fully regained my lightning powers!" he yelled. _"Still, I don't have enough power to get to my real form. Oh well, just have to make do for the time being,"_ he thought to himself. "Now, let's see who else I can fight!"

Goku and company sensed Rollix's power boost and now also aware of his greatly enhanced speed. "He's moving like mad! We'll never catch up to him!" said Vegeta. "Don't worry, I got a plan," said Goku. He stopped and so did the others. "You guys grab onto me," he said as he put two fingers to his head and closed his eyes. Seconds passed as Goku tried to concentrate. _"Aha! Found him!"_ he yelled in his thoughts. "Hang on!" he said aloud and they all suddenly disappeared.

Rollix was continuing his joy ride until something suddenly appeared in his way. "What the-" he shouted. "You must be Rollix," said Goku. Gohan examined Rollix. "Incredible!" he gasped. "You look different. What happened!?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, it's the so-called 'Prince of Saiyans' again. And you brought some friends with you," Rollix said smugly. Vegeta growled at that remark. "Dammit! Answer my question!" he yelled. "I changed, you stupid bastard!" Rollix answered angrily. "If you knew how complex us S.S.A.s bodies are, then you would've realized that," he said in a more calm tone. "Alright buddy, what's an S.S.A.?" asked Piccolo. Rollix shook his head. "I'm not telling, at least not yet. Fight me first," he said. "You guys can gang up on me if you like. It wouldn't bother me, just as long as we get to fight," he said as he put up his guard. "Fine, if you want a fight, you just got one," said Goku. They all got into battle positions. "Let me warn you. You're not fighting the small kid that your friend has fought. You're fighting Super Rollix, now!" Rollix said with a smirk.

**That's the end of the chapter. Sorry if you were expecting a fight scene. But the next chapter is when the newly transformed Super Rollix take on the strongest Z-Warriors.**


	5. What He Really Is

The beginning of the great battle against Rollix. Now you'll get to see what Rollix really is.

What He Really Is

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo are face-to-face with the mighty and mysterious Rollix. With Rollix in his new Super Form, this was not going to be easy. Vegeta was more aware of that unlike the others. Rollix had his eye on Goku most of the time. "That technique you just used..." he began. "...That was Instant Transmission wasn't it?" he asked. Goku smiled a bit. "I see you know your techniques," he stated. Rollix crossed his arms and a big grin overcame his face. "When you lived as long as I have, you've seen a lot of things. And I mean a lot of things," he assured. "Besides...I can use it too," he said with a smirk. Goku's smile became a little bigger. "Really? Than you really are something," he commented. Vegeta scoffed. "Kakarot, let's take him down now!" he suggested. Piccolo and Gohan agreed with Vegeta as did Rollix. "Yes, let's begin," said Rollix.

The four warriors charged up their energy as Rollix did so too. Though they were considered the top fighters on Earth, Rollix's power exceeded theirs. "Look at that!" yelled Gohan. Rollix's body sparked with electricity. His hair turned gold and stood on end and his eyes went from black to emerald green. His already big body began a little bigger. It looked as though he skipped the normal Super Saiyan form and went straight into Super Saiyan 2. "This is what a true S.S.A. is!" Rollix yelled. Vegeta quivered at his power. "_Something's most definitely not right here!" _he thought. "I don't care how strong he is, we'll stop him before he hurts more people!" yelled Goku. He charged Rollix, along with his companions.

With a punch ready to fly, Goku drew closer to the mysterious Saiyan. Rollix pulled of an Afterimage at the last second and Goku swung in mid-air. "Where'd he go?" he asked. He looked around, but to his luck, Rollix plowed into him from above. The two flew straight into the ground at full speed. Rollix pulled up at the last second, leaving Goku to fall on his own. He crashed into the ground so hard, the Earth shook. "Dad!" cried Gohan. Rollix appeared behind him. "Don't cry, little man..." he said. Gohan swung around and kicked Rollix in the face. "Nice shot, Gohan!" yelled Piccolo. But this wasn't the time to rejoice. Rollix's eyes shifted to the young Super Saiyan. Gohan gasped as Rollix snickered at his fear. "That stung..." he said. Gohan tried to back away, but Rollix grabbed his leg. "But THIS will hurt!" he yelled as he threw Gohan into Piccolo. Gohan rammed into Piccolo headfirst and sent the two flying away. Rollix took the chance to fire a few energy blasts. When they hit their targets, the explosion was tremendous. Rollix turned his attention to Vegeta. "Hello, loser..." he taunted. Vegeta didn't take that too well. "Bastard! I'll kill you this time!" he yelled as he held his hand out. He gathered a lot of energy for his next attack. "I hope this next attack will be worth the time and energy for your sake," said Rollix. "Trust me, it will," assured Vegeta. It was almost time for him to unleash his devastating attack. "Eat this!" he yelled. "Big Bang Attack!" He launched a big and powerful blast of energy at his foe. Rollix just remained in position and let the blast hit. The explosion was huge. When Goku and the others recovered, all they saw was a big flash of light. "I like to see how he'll stand up to that," Vegeta said in between pants. The smoke cleared and Rollix remained unscathed. "What!?" gasped Vegeta. "It was stronger than that last attack, but it was still nothing to me," Rollix bragged. Vegeta was overwhelmed at the Saiyan's power. _"You've got to be kidding!" _he yelled in his mind.

Rollix rushed into Vegeta and went into an all-out melee. Punch, kick, elbow, and knee attacks were thrown at the Saiyan Prince. Each seemed more devastating than the last. Vegeta was totally defenseless. "I've had enough!" Goku yelled as he leapt from the ground. Rollix was too busy pounding on Vegeta to notice Goku. Goku flew up behind the action and got into his famous stance and gathered energy. "Ka...me...ha...me..." he said in between breaths. Gohan and Piccolo flew to both of his sides. "Ka...me...ha...me..." said Gohan. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead and gathered energy. Rollix was still pummeling Vegeta into oblivion while they charged up their attacks. "Ha!!!" yelled Goku and Gohan as they released two blue energy blasts. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared as he fired as yelled energy beam from his two fingers. One blow to the stomach from Rollix and Vegeta was out. Rollix then finished by smashing Vegeta into the ground. He was still unaware of the three blasts coming at him. He soon noticed a bright light coming from behind and turned around. Unfortunately, he was about to meet two Kamehameha Waves and a Special Beam Cannon. "I can't dodge them!" he yelled. He blasts collided into the mysterious warrior with a great big boom. It was almost as intense as his earlier attack.

Everyone watched as the explosion turned into smoke. It seemed as though it was over. "Well, despite his incredible power, he didn't put up that much of a fight," said Piccolo. Then he looked down at Vegeta. "Well...at least not against us," he corrected. Goku shook his head. "It's a shame...Why can't people like that see the errors of their actions," he asked. Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Some don't want to see the light," he answered. Goku had no choice but to agree. "Yeah. Besides, I'd like to know more about this S.S.A. stuff he was talking about," he said. "I guess it's one of the things we'll never learn," said Gohan as he watched the smoke. Vegeta on the other hand was starting to get some memory about what an S.S.A. was. _"I wonder..."_ he thought. He watched the smoke carefully for any sign of life.

"Dad! Look!" yelled Gohan as he pointed to the smoke. Goku and Piccolo examined the smoke. There was a figure inside, but it looked de-formed. When the smoke cleared, Rollix floated with his right arm and leg gone and he had a huge hole in his chest. He didn't look happy with that attack. "You...!" he growled. Vegeta gasped at Rollix's position. "Is it...?" he gasped anxiously. Rollix growled and strained his body. His arm and leg grew back and the hole in his chest receded. "He is!!!" yelled Vegeta. He staggered to his feet quickly. _"An S.S.A.!!!"_ he yelled in his mind. "Get away from him!!!" he yelled to the warriors above. Goku and company looked down to Vegeta. "That kid...that kid...!" he tried to get out. Then he pointed to Rollix. "He's a Super Saiyan Android!" he yelled. The others gasped as Rollix laughed. "You mean like Cell!?" asked Piccolo. Vegeta nodded anxiously. "Yeah. He was made up of DNA from other people just like Cell! They used to be made back in the early days, but were discontinued because they were too powerful to control!" he explained. "So if that's true, does that mean that there were other Super Saiyans before me and the last Super Saiyan over a millennia ago?" asked Goku. Rollix intervened. "I'll answer that," he said. "The first Super Saiyan on Planet Vegeta was the last S.S.A. created on Vegeta," he explained. "But me..." he began again. "I wasn't created on Vegeta. I was created on a planet in the West Quadrant called Megaria eons ago," he finished. Vegeta was in an even bigger shock. "So that part when you said you were the king of your planet, you meant that you're the king of the other Saiyan planet?" he asked. Rollix nodded. "Yep. The planet that was home to the most powerful Saiyans," he replied.

Big shock, huh? Rollix is a Super Saiyan Android that comes from another Saiyan planet. I kinda like how this is coming out. If you do too, send me your reviews.


	6. Rollix's Final Evolution

It's been a while since my last update, but now, I have the next chapter here. Please note that I don't own DBZ.

**Rollix's Final Evolution**

Vegeta was awestruck when he heard Rollix say that. "Yep. Megaria had Saiyans so powerful, that our two year-old lower class warriors could beat their adult elite class fighters," Rollix explained. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. "So, you still want to go at it?" Rollix asked. "You bet!" Goku declared. Gohan and Piccolo backed him up. "Come on then," said Rollix. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo charged Rollix at top speed. Rollix remained in position until they got to him. They all showed up with a punch ready to fly. Rollix smiled his evilly and then yelled loudly. He projected a yellow barrier that repelled his foes. They all spiraled away from Rollix as he took aim. "Eat this!" he said as he launched three energy balls. The balls hit their targets and exploded with great power. Goku came out of the smoke and punch Rollix in the face. Rollix struck back with a punch with double the power that sent Goku flying. Rollx pursued the Super Saiyan until Gohan appeared in front of him. "Masenko-Ha!" he shouted. Rollix barely dodged the blast and then hit Gohan in the stomach with his knee. Piccolo appeared behind Rollix, but Rollix saw this coming. He used his tail to whip Piccolo in the face and then turned around and punted Piccolo towards the ground. Piccolo stopped his descend and went at Rollix again. Rollix then did something extraordinary. He extended his arm just like how Piccolo can do. "What!?" Piccolo exclaimed. Rollix grabbed Piccolo by the face and flung him upwards and then sent a volley of energy blasts at him. Goku appeared in the midst of it all and launched a giant energy blast that blew away Rollix's volley attack. Gohan engaged Rollix in close combat with the help of his father. Neither side would let up. Then Rollix finally got tired and then disappeared. "Did he pull off another Afterimage?" asked Gohan. Then Rollix reappeared between them. "Nope. It was Instant Transmission," he said. He knocked Gohan away with a roundhouse kick and then hit Goku with a spinning wheelhouse kick.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still on the ground, watching Goku and the others get beat. "Those Super Saiyan Androids are deadly. Not even a Legendary Super Saiyan like Broly could stand up to him!" he said. "And to make it worse, he came from Megaria!" He tightly clenched his fist. "They don't mess around. They can even surprise themselves with their own power," Then his fist began to tremble as he started to look on the positive side. "But still, we were able to kill Frieza, Cell, and Broly who weren't easy to beat. So we should somehow overcome this guy," he said. "I never heard any weaknesses a Saiyan Android has, but there's bound to be at least one flaw," Then he took to the sky to fight Rollix. Rollix saw Vegeta coming and then used Instant Transmission again. "Where'd he go?" Vegeta said as he looked around. Rollix reappeared behind Vegeta and put him into a full nelson. "Stay down," was Rollix's only words. Then he bent backwards and then released Vegeta just like how Captain Ginyu would do. Vegeta didn't go very far, so he went back up to Rollix. The others joined him, surrounding Rollix.

Rollix looked at them all. "You can't beat me. So why bother?" he asked. "Because we dealt with many bad guys before, and we won't lose to someone like you!" Gohan replied. Rollix just shook his head. "Pathetic..." he said as he closed his eyes. He gathered his energy for something big. "Let me show you one of my favorite attacks," he said. He opened his eyes as he readied himself. "What are you doing?" Goku asked in a fearful voice. "If you want to live, I suggested you all to get back!" Rollix warned them. A yellow energy ball surrounded him. "We got to stop him!" said Piccolo. "Yeah, but how? I haven't seen any of his weak points!" said Vegeta. "Then we'll just have to wing it. Right, Dad?" asked Gohan. Goku nodded and then turned his attention back to Rollix. "Let's show him that we're not to be underestimated," Goku said. They all took positions on each side as Rollix continued gathering energy.

"I wish you guys a lot of luck in the afterlife!" Rollix taunted. "Galactic Bomber!!!" The ball that surrounded him exploded with great force. It seemed that nothing could stop it. "It's now or never!" shouted Goku. "Right!" exclaimed his allies. Goku and Gohan fired Super Kamehameha Waves, Vegeta fired his Big Bang attack, and Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon. Four attacks from all four positions collided into the explosive field. The field expanded a little more and then the blasts soon had the edge and the field started to recede. "No!" Rollix shouted. Then he put in all he had into the blast, making it expand even faster. "Everyone, give it all you got!" Goku grunted as he tried to focus on Rollix's attack. With a loud shout from all four warriors, the field started shrinking again. Then the field burst open, allowing the attacks to go through. "NOOO!!!!" yelled Rollix. The blasts hit him with almighty force, eradicating the evil warrior.

The heroes landed on the ground and fell out. They all reverted to their normal states. "It's over..." panted Gohan. "I hope that bastard is tortured in Hell," said Vegeta. "Now, Vegeta..." said Goku. Piccolo got up. "For once, I actually agree with Vegeta," he said. Goku chuckled weakly. "You too, Piccolo?" he said. They all, except for Vegeta, laughed. They had the right to because of their current victory. "Mind telling me what's so damn funny!?" shouted a muffled voice. A small blob popped out of the ground. "What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Vegeta. "Your worst nightmare, loser!" replied the blob. It started to expanded and then reform. It formed into a man about seven feet tall with long black hair that went down to the back of his knees. He wore black Saiyan armor and he had three scars on his face. It was Rollix! "What!?" Piccolo gasped. Rollix stood there with an evil smile. "I'm back!" he said. "And thanks to you nimrods, I'm more powerful than ever! So powerful, that I've finally reached my adult state again!" he said and then started to laugh maniacally. "So this is the true you?" asked Gohan. Rollix nodded. "My little friend, this is indeed what I originally looked like. Thanks to the fact we Saiyans grow stronger when we recover from near death experiences, I've grown even more powerful than I originally was when I first arrived millions of years ago!" He started to power up. "His energy's unreal!" said Goku in awe. "Now, bow down to the king of the planet Megaria! Rollix, the Perfect Super Saiyan Android!" he shouted.

**Rollix is now at his adult form and is way more powerful than ever. I wanted to explain a little about his planet, but I guess that could wait. Anyway, read and review! **


	7. He's An Unstoppable Maniac

This is the start of the final battle. You're all about to see Rollix's true potential. All of his tricks will be displayed starting now until the end of this fic. Here goes!!!

**He's An Unstoppable Maniac!!!**

Rollix powers up to show Goku and company his true power. "Do you all think you can cope with me?" Rollix asked as he calmed down. Goku didn't know what to say. _"He's makes Broly seem like a house cat!"_ he thought. _"And he's not even in his Super Saiyan form yet!" _Gohan noticed his father's unsure look. "We'll try! We can't just give up and let you have your way!" Gohan spoke out for his father. Goku snapped out of it and looked at Gohan. _"Our best chance is to get Gohan to power up again like he did against Cell,"_ he thought. Then he spoke aloud. "You don't know what we're capable of, Rollix!" Then Vegeta gained confidence. "I'm sure if we all go full power, we'll be able to take him down," he said. Then Piccolo chuckles "I'm sure that should work since it seems he doesn't have a weak point," Rollix shook his head and then turned his back. "If you guys are so sure, then why didn't you do so earlier in the fight? I'm sure you probably could've beaten me. But now that I'm at my peak, I'm not so sure it's a good idea to fight me," he said. Then he sensed energy levels going up. He turned around to find his enemies powering up. Goku went to his full power as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta changed into Super Vegeta, Gohan did as his father and went full power, and Piccolo went full power with the combined powers of Nail and Kami. Now, Rollix was looking at some tough opposition.

Goku looked to Gohan and noticed he didn't change into Super Saiyan 2. _"I don't think he can do it by himself yet,"_ he thought. Then he just figured that they might be able to do so without Gohan's full power and left it alone. "My, my..." Rollix said as he examined the fighters. "This is quite a show. I bet I can take you all on without changing into a Super Saiyan," he said. Goku just shook his head. "Go on if you want. But I wouldn't recommend it," he warned. Rollix wagged is finger back at Goku. "Thanks for the advice. Now just to be sure, I think I'll use 30 of my power in this state," he said. The Z-warrior charged Rollix.

They all engaged Rollix in close combat. Punches flew only to miss and kicks were extended to be dodged. It seemed like neither side would back down. "We're getting nowhere like this," said Rollix with smirk. "It seems we'll have to split up and attack!" said Piccolo. The fighters broke away, leaving Rollix by himself. Vegeta springs up and punches Rollix, but it was blocked. Rollix spun around and grabbed Vegeta with his tail and then elbows him in the face. Rollix releases his grip as Vegeta shouts and grabbed his now blood red face. Rollix hits him with a swinging heel kick and sent the warrior back. Piccolo appears and throws a punch only for Rollix to dodge. "Missed!" Rollix taunted. Piccolo just smiled. Rollix's smug expression turned to shock when he felt something grab his tail. Piccolo actually extended his arm so it would circle back and grab Rollix's tail. Rollix's eyes widened as Piccolo tightened his grasp. "I should have known," he said. Goku appears and punches Rollix in the jaw, sending him to the side. Rollix stopped his flight and charged the two. As he got closer, he was attacked out of nowhere. Gohan came from above and kick Rollix, sending him towards the ground. Rollix stopped his flight only to be surprised by Vegeta. "Payback time!" he said. He unleashed a flurry of punches and finished with an upward power smash. Rollix was sent flying up towards Piccolo. Piccolo extended his arm to grab Rollix by the head and tossed him to the side. Gohan came up and was about to catch Rollix on the rebound. But Rollix vanishes. "Where is he now!?" asked an exasperated Vegeta.

Rollix appears high above them. "Hey!" he called down to them. They all spot him overhead. "Let me show you my special technique," Rollix said. He held up his hands as though he was trying to form a Spirit Bomb. He powers up and the sky is darkened by storm clouds. Lightning flashed as Rollix powered up even more. "His energy is changing," said Gohan. Then the lightning struck Rollix, who was laughing maniacally as the lightning surged his body. Then he lowered himself down to their level. "What's the deal? All you did was get struck by lightning and it changed your energy signature!" said Vegeta. Rollix remained motionless as the lightning still surged his body. Then he finally moved his head up to face them. "This is my special power," he told them. "I can manipulate lightning. I can do anything with lightning! As long as I remain in this state, I'm practically invincible!" Then held up one hand and charged electricity into it. Vegeta grew tired of his tricks and charged him. "Vegeta!" Goku called to him, but to no avail. Vegeta threw a punch, but upon contact, he was shocked. Rollix held up his hand and shot a lightning bolt that gave Vegeta an even bigger shock. Then he kicked him away. "Vegeta!" yelled Piccolo. Piccolo held his hands close together. "Light Grenade!" he shouted as he launched an energy blast. Upon contact, the blast disappeared. Goku used Instant Transmission and reappeared behind Rollix. "I'll just grab his tail again," he said. But when he touched him, he was shocked just like Vegeta.

"I told you," Rollix said. "If I'm low on energy, the lightning will replenish my strength. Actually, it'll make me even more powerful! And with the static field you see surging on the body, melee attacks aren't gonna work. You'll end up shocking yourself. So it seems that grabbing my tail is out of the question now. It'll also absorb any energy attacks and transfers the power to me to make me stronger!" Then the electrical surges became more frenzied as Rollix started laughing. "This is the ultimate offense and defense! This is what made me so much more powerful compared to the other Saiyans on Megaria! This is what made me their ruler!" Then Vegeta remembered something important about Megaria. "Rollix, I know Megaria was blown up way before Vegeta was. So tell me, how did it happen?" Vegeta asked as though he thinks he may know the answer already. Rollix's face went into a smug expression. "I got bored ruling that planet of weaklings, so I blew it up," he answered with an evil and maniacal expression. "What!?" shouted Vegeta. They were shocked at the answer. "You killed your own people?" Gohan stammered. It was bad to know that his ancestors were killed by Frieza. But it was even worse that Rollix killed his own legion of people. It wasn't right! It was totally a pure evil deed! Rollix had to be stopped and Gohan felt like he was the only one to do it.

"You monster!" growled Gohan. His energy welded up inside. Goku and the others noticed this except for Rollix. He was too busy ravishing in his own power to notice. They were amazed at how much his power was growing. _"He's mad now..."_ Goku thought. _"That brat's power is growing again! Just like in the fight with Cell!"_ Vegeta thought. _"He's tapped into his inner power again!"_ Piccolo thought. Gohan's power rose and rose as he's body was surrounded by a lightning aura. Rollix finally sensed this and was amazed at what he was feeling. _"This kid's power is shooting up! Higher and higher and it just won't stop!"_ he thought frantically. Gohan's golden hair started to stick up as he let out a big yell and his power increase more. It blew Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo away. Rollix was getting scared now. "I have to stop him!" he shouted as he gathered his electrical energy. He threw an electric energy blast at Gohan, but it fizzled out. Gohan then relaxed himself as he floated there with his hair standing up and a cold expression on his face. He finally went into Super Saiyan 2. "Rollix..." he started. "You are a psychotic maniac! And now you'll pay for our crimes," Goku felt proud as his boy finished his speech. _"Just like his old man,"_ he thought. Rollix's worried expression receded as his arrogant face came back. "Tough talk. Let's see if you can back up your claims," he said. The electrical surges went ballistic. "Now, I'll show you the power of the Perfect Super Saiyan!" he shouted. Gohan chuckles lightly. "Funny..." he said with a smirk. "Just a while ago, I took out a guy who claimed to be the Perfect Android. The greatest fighter ever to exist. And now he's somewhere rotting in Hell," Rollix raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I like your sense of humor. Too bad it won't stop me from killing you!" Goku and the other got ready to fight, but Gohan held out his hand to stop them. "No, guys. This is between him and I," he said. Goku didn't like that thought. "Okay son. Just please take him out soon, I don't wanna get blown up again," he said. Gohan nodded. "I will. You guys just wait on the sidelines just in case I need help," he said to them. Rollix shook his head. "I admire your bravery, but they should try to help you now. Because if you fight me one on one, by the time you need help is the same time I'll kill you," he said. Gohan released a shock wave of energy. "Well, c'mon! Let's go!" he said. "My pleasure," Rollix sinisterly chuckled.

**Oh my God! It's gonna be the fight of the century! Gohan's up against a guy who's like a fusion of Cell and Broly on super steroids! I can't wait to write the rest of this! By the way, I forgot to mention that the name Rollix is a pun for a watch. If you ever heard of a rollex then you know what I mean. Anyway, stick around for the next chapter. **


	8. A Shocking Weakness

Now it's up to Gohan to defeat Rollix. I always thought of him more as a hero than Goku most of the time. Besides, thanks to Elder Kai, Gohan was the strongest Z-fighter by the end of DBZ due to his Mystic Transformation. Anyway, let's see how he'll fair against the Perfect Super Saiyan. Please note that this will probably be the longest chapter of the fic.

A Shocking Weakness 

Rollix cracks his knuckles as he readies himself to throw down with Gohan. "Any last words before I sent you to Hell?" Rollix asked. Gohan remained silent. "Nope. Because that's gonna be your job when this is finished," Gohan replied. They both powered up and charged each other into the ultimate battle. In a flash of light, they were punching, kicking, dodging, and parrying each other. Gohan was landing hits on Rollix, but Rollix's static barrier wasn't acting on impact. _"Impressive, he's managed to somehow disable my barrier,"_ Rollix thought. Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo watched as the young Saiyan fight the Super Saiyan Android. "It seems that their powers are evenly matched," said Goku. He watched them as they matched each other blow for blow. "Hey, Kakarot! Why does your boy get to hog the spotlight again!?" asked a jealous Vegeta. Like always, he wants to prove himself stronger than Goku. But once again, he's being shadowed by someone else: Gohan. "Stop your complaining," said Piccolo. "Remember, who was the one who killed Cell? And who was the idiot who let Cell absorb Android 18?" he asked him. Vegeta scoffed and turned his head. "Not to mention, who was the guy Rollix pounded on the most?" Piccolo added. Vegeta just maintained his silence though he was getting angrier. "Relax, you guys," said Goku. "It doesn't matter who's taking on Rollix. As long as there's someone strong enough to take him on, that's all that matters," he told them. "Heh, you're right Goku," said Piccolo. Though Vegeta didn't say anything, he had to agree with Goku. But he still wasn't happy with the thought of being weaker than an eleven year-old boy.

Anyway, Rollix and Gohan continued their clash throughout the sky. They were moving so fast that the others couldn't see them. _"This kid's real good!"_ Rollix thought as they clashed again. They were even with each clash until the cycle was broken. Gohan used Afterimage when they were about to clash and appeared behind Rollix and smashed him in the back. Rollix spiraled down, but was able to stop. He rubbed his back as he hissed at the pain. His body sparked with more electricity. "He'll pay for that!" he grumbled. He went up and pulled off an Afterimage just like Gohan. But Gohan saw it coming and elbowed him in the face when he reappeared. Blood spurted from Rollix's nose. Gohan took the chance and kicked Rollix in the face and punched him in the gut. The blow stunned Rollix badly and he was coughing up blood. Gohan backed away as Rollix tried to get himself together. "That's just a taste of what'll happen to you if you don't surrender and leave now," he warned him. Rollix looked up at the boy with bloodshot eyes. "You think you're so hot? Let's see how you like this!" he shouted. He held up an arm and a blue energy ball was formed. "Magnum Buster!" He threw the ball, but Gohan deflected it. But when he deflected it, Gohan was painfully shocked. "What happened?" he asked as he held his sore body. "I put a little electric energy into that attack," Rollix answered between pants. "Now..." he said as he held up his hand. A yellow energy ball was formed and it was sparking with electricity. Gohan braced himself for the attack. Rollix smirked and fired the blast into the sky and beyond the dark clouds. "What is he up to?" asked Goku. Gohan watched the sky and waited for something to happen. "What was that? Looks like you're losing it," he said smugly. "You'll see," Rollix replied. Rollix's body healed up and he was standing upright again. "Let's just continue our...dance," Gohan agreed and the fight was back on.

This time, it looked like Gohan had the upper hand because Rollix was moving a bit slower. "This is unbelievable!" shouted Vegeta. "He's somehow managed to get through Rollix's barrier!" "I guess Rollix's barrier has its limits. At least he can say that he's not as invincible as he thought," said Piccolo. "That may be. But I didn't like how he shot that blast into the sky and nothing happened," Goku said in a worried tone. "I think he's setting Gohan up," he concluded.

Rollix punched Gohan in the face and Gohan received a bad shock. Gohan kicks Rollix in the chest, causing him to cough up more blood. Gohan got ready to smash him, but Rollix used Instant Transmission again and dodged the attack. "I'm getting tired of his Instant Transmission!" Gohan said angrily. Meanwhile Rollix appeared above the clouds. "He can't sense me. Now's the time," he said. Then he held out his hands and the yellow energy ball he launched appeared in front of him. "Let's see him dodge this!" he said. The ball exploded into smaller balls and they scattered about. It seemed like there were hundred of them. "Raining Thunderbolts!" he yelled. Goku and the others heard him yell the attack and looked up. "There he is!" said Gohan as he flew upwards. The clouds started to glow and Gohan stopped. "What's that!?" he shouted. Then the clouds rained a barrage of lightning bolts and they were all directed to Gohan. They came at him so fast that all he saw was flash and then he was suddenly electrocuted. "Gohan!" cried Goku. Gohan unconsciously fell back down and Rollix swooped out of the clouds. "He's all mine!" he declared as he readied an energy blast. Gohan regained consciousness and shot an energy blast. Rollix ran right into it and it took him for a ride. Rollix's barrier absorbed the blast a few seconds later, but he still wound up taking some damage. Gohan came up and smashed his knee into Rollix's face and then dropped kicked him. Rollix flew into a small nearby island and landed with a quaking thud. Gohan gathered his energy for a big attack. He launched a volley of energy blasts at the island and destroyed it, hoping that it would put Rollix down for good. Goku and the others joined Gohan as they watched the giant explosion. "Looks like he's done for," said Piccolo. Gohan shook his head. "No," he said as he pointed to the side of the blast. They saw something streaming away from the explosion. "I got him," Gohan said as he disappeared. They were in awe. "It's hard to believe that's the same kind-hearted and spoiled boy I trained," said Piccolo. "Yep. That's my boy," Goku chuckled. Vegeta grew angry at Goku's modesty. "Oh please! Just wait until my son can do that!" Vegeta assured.

Rollix continues his high-speed retreat. He was flying a few feet from the water. "I can't believe this! Once he gets close to me, his energy renders my barrier useless! I might as well say I'm not using it at all!" Rollix grumbled as he continued his flight. But then something flew ahead of him, causing waves in its wake. He saw the waves coming at him. "Uh, oh," he said as he flew off to the side to dodge the waves. "That was close," he said as he looked back. "Now's where's that kid?" he said as he looked around. Gohan appeared in front of him. "Here I am," he said. With that, he hits Rollix with an uppercut, a kick to the chest, and another kick to the head, sending Rollix spiraling to the side. Gohan pursued the stunned villain and punched him further away and went after him again. He went under Rollix and kicked him upwards, smashed him to the side, smashed him to the other side and then tackles him from above, sending them flying towards the sea. Rollix's eyes widened as they got closer to the water. So before they hit, he used Instant Transmission again, leaving Gohan falling alone into the sea. Rollix reappeared in the sky and he was ticked. He coughed up blood and then healed himself. "Little bastard! Now that he's in the water, I'll have me a Saiyan fish fry!" he exclaimed as he gathered all of his electrical power. Then he fired a huge blast of electric energy into the sea. The surface sparked wildly as it lit up and then exploded. The waves shot up high, Rollix went higher to dodge them. Goku and the others did the same thing.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted. But there was no reply. "Gohan!" Goku shouts again. But there was still no reply. Rollix laughs maniacally as Goku lost hope. "Your boy's dead now!" Rollix exclaimed. Goku tightly clenched his fists as he thought of his son somewhere in the sea floating lifelessly. "That'll show you to never challenge the most powerful fighter to ever exist!" Rollix shouted. Then the earth started shaking. "What the hell!?" Rollix said. Then a bright light shone in the water. "It's Gohan!" said Piccolo. Then something quickly shot out of the sea with a giant wave to follow it. Rollix couldn't believe that Gohan was still alive. What's worse was that he paid no attention to what was following Gohan. Gohan shot up above him and then the waves splashed Rollix. As they splashed him, Rollix screamed loudly as his electrical surges became even more frenzied. "I thought so," said Gohan. "Your weakness is water. That's why you evaded the waves and used Instant Transmission before we hit the sea," Goku heard that and was actually proud for once that Chichi made Gohan study a lot. "You're one big weak point thanks to that electric barrier of yours," Gohan said. Then he put his palms together and held him to his side. "Now I bet you can't absorb this!" he said. Rollix couldn't move. He was being shocked too badly to do so. Gohan fired a Super Kamehameha at close range, eradicating the evil Saiyan once again.

Goku and Piccolo joined Gohan while Vegeta remained away from them. He was mad that Gohan destroyed Rollix and wanted nothing to do with it. Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and they both got a good shock. "Ouch..." said Goku. Gohan just brushed it off. "Shows how strong he is compared to you Goku," Piccolo said. Vegeta turned away and closed his eyes. "Damn all it to hell! The brat stands me up again!" he grumbled. Then when he opened his eyes, he was smashed downwards into the ocean. The others turned around to find Rollix floating in the sky. His body was thrashed and he was scorched from the blast. Rollix was even madder than ever now. "I swear! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" he loudly exclaimed. The sky became darker and lightning ravaged through the sky. Rollix's hair turned gold and he was sparking with more electricity than ever. He's now turned into a Super Saiyan and his power has shot up much higher than Gohan's. "Now then..." he said and then he disappeared. He reappeared behind the group and grabbed Piccolo with his tail. Then he released a jolt of lightning and shocked the Namekian. When he was done, he punted Piccolo to the side and into another nearby island. "Why you..." Goku growled. He threw a punch, but Rollix grabbed him and tossed him upwards. Then he shot an energy blast at the Saiyan. Gohan watched as his father fell helplessly out of the smoke and into the ocean. "Dad!" he cried. Then his anger grew and so did his power. He glared at Rollix who was already healed again. "Ready for round two?" Rollix asked. Gohan wasn't in the mood to play now. "Rollix..." he began. "YOU'RE FINISHED!!!" he yelled as his power went up even more. Now the final battle begins.

**You now know Rollix's weak point. And now he's pissed big time and went Super Saiyan. Gohan powers up too, but will it be enough? You'll have to read the next chapter. **


	9. Almighty Clash of Power

The battle between SS2(Super Saiyan 2) Gohan and PSS(Perfect Super Saiyan) Rollix

The battle between SS2(Super Saiyan 2) Gohan and PSS(Perfect Super Saiyan) Rollix. Everyone else will have a turn to fight in this chapter.

Almighty Clash of Power

Gohan and Rollix are powered up to their maximums. It seemed that they were both invincible. "Ready?" Rollix asked with a demonic look. Gohan just narrowed his eyes. Rollix lunged at Gohan while roaring like a monster. Gohan dashed to Rollix with his own battle cry. They both clashed with each other and then there was a huge explosion. The whole planet lit up like a star.

Meanwhile, on another island, Piccolo just rescued Goku and Vegeta. "Thanks," Goku panted as he got up. His clothes were tattered and burned, thanks to Rollix. Vegeta turned his back, it seemed his pride was injured instead of his body. His armor protected him from Rollix's attack. Then he looked up to find a huge light in the sky. "Is that the sun?" Goku asked as he walked up to Vegeta. "No, Gohan's throwing down with Rollix," Piccolo replied. "But, Rollix still exceeds him in power," he added. Hearing that got Vegeta's blood boiling. "Damn brat! Insignificant android!" he grumbled. "I'll show them who's the true Super Saiyan!" he yelled as he powered up. "Vegeta!" Goku called out. But it was too late, he already dashed off into the bright light in the sky. "That idiot!" Piccolo grumbled as he took off after him. Goku was left by himself. "Here goes. Gohan will need help anyway," he told himself. He flew off into the light.

Inside the light, Rollix and Gohan were really dishing it out. But Rollix had the upper hand. Gohan could barely attack him because each time he touched him, he was shocked by Rollix's barrier. Even when he touched him, Rollix only took a little damage because the barrier softened the attack. All he could really do was dodge his attacks and try to find an opening. But that seemed somewhat impossible. Rollix's speed had gone up greatly and he was having no problems showing it. "C'mon, kid! With your huge power up, you gotta do better than that!" Rollix said in between attacks. "I can barely feel your punches!" Gohan knew this, but the only way he knew to beat him was to knock him into the water. _"I can't get him to the water without a plan!"_ he thought. _"I wish dad and the others were here,"_

Luckily, his wish was about to come true. Vegeta comes charging out of nowhere. He was coming from Rollix's blindside. He threw an energy blast at Rollix. Gohan pulled off an Afterimage, leaving Rollix by himself. Rollix didn't see Vegeta's blast coming at him. But when he felt a little power increase, he finally noticed. He turned around to face Vegeta. "Thanks for making me stronger," he said to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta's eye twitched when he heard that. _"That's right...!"_ he thought_. "He absorbs energy attacks!"_ Then he shook off his fear. "I'm not gonna let some artificial warrior stand me up! Nor am I letting a Saiyan half-breed do so as well!" he exclaimed. Vegeta went Super Vegeta again hoping to make a difference this time. "Here we go again..." Rollix said sarcastically. "He becomes more muscular and his power goes up a little. Though he knows its not enough to stand against me," Vegeta went deeper inside himself to unleash his true potential. _"I'll just have to fight through his shocks, no matter how bad they are!"_ he thought. Then he charged Rollix and engaged him into battle.

Rollix moved with a little bit of caution this time. _"He's stronger than before! I better keep on my toes if these guys can unleash their hidden potentials like this!"_ he thought as he dodged Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta finally scores a hit on Rollix and then he grabs him by the arm. Rollix's barrier activated, shocking Vegeta painfully. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he thought of this as training under 400 times gravity. Then he started to swing Rollix around like rag doll. Rollix noticed Vegeta's determination and decided to amp the power on his barrier. Vegeta yells as the shocks become more painful, up to the point he was very afraid to move. "Give up, Vegeta! You can't take much more of this!" Rollix taunted. Vegeta shifted his eyes to Rollix and then he started to move again. His sudden movements made Rollix lose his concentration, causing the powerful shock to weaken. He swung Rollix around and finally tossed him upwards. Rollix flew up miles into the sky. Then Gohan reappears and power smashed him downward toward the ocean below.

Rollix stopped his descend, thinking that he was gonna just blow up the planet to save him the trouble with these guys. He looked up to see energy balls levitating around him. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed. Then he heard chuckling and looked to find Piccolo floating a few yards away. "I doubt you can escape this!" Piccolo said with a smirk. Then Goku appears beside him along with Vegeta and Gohan. "Let him have it," Goku told him. Piccolo held his arms out and then quickly pulled them together. "Hellzone Grenade!" The energy balls closed in on Rollix in every direction. Rollix manage to dodge them all and they all flew into the water. "Ha! Nice try! Wanna try again?" Rollix taunted. But then there was a loud explosion coming from under the water. Rollix looked down at the water while the others moved back. The explosion made the water shoot up around Rollix. He had huge waves coming from every direction. He wasn't even thinking of using his Instant Transmission to evade. The huge waves smashed into him, causing him to short-circuit.

Goku and company took this as their golden window. "Now, hit him with everything you've got!" he said as he prepared a Super Kamehameha. Everyone charged up their attacks and fired them at Rollix. "No!!" Rollix shouted as he was still being shocked. He was defenseless! The blasts struck the vile Saiyan. They sent him flying into the ocean and with a gigantic explosion, Rollix's power signature vanished. "I think that was it," Goku panted as he slowly fell back to earth. The others joined him and they all reverted back to their normal states. "Let that be a lesson that you shouldn't underestimate Earth," Piccolo remarked. Then he looked at Gohan who return his look with a smile. "Nor should you underestimate your opponent," Gohan added. Vegeta turned his back and crossed his arms. He wasn't into this cheery emotion stuff.

Deep in the ocean, Rollix floated down into the deep trenches. His body was practically destroyed. All he had left was his left arm, part of his tail, and his head. His body had a huge hole and a bad gash. He was out of energy and couldn't regenerate himself. He was left to die. _"No..."_ he thought to himself. _"I've got to...revitalize..."_ he continued before succumbing to his intense pain. He opened his left palm and released a small ball of energy. It was swift and quickly shot out of the water and into the sky. "What was that?" Gohan asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders. They all watched at the sky, but nothing happened. Then the sky went black and lightning flashed throughout the sky. "Oh, man! Now what!?" Goku groaned.

**That's it for this chapter. The ending is coming in the next chapter. **


	10. The Perfectly Pure Evil Super Saiyan

This is the grand finale

This is the grand finale! Now let's see what Rollix has in store for his final move. I'll give you a hint: Rollix isn't gonna fully be himself.

The Perfectly Pure Evil Super Saiyan

The sky lid up with lightning as the Z-warriors witnessed it. "I've got a bad feeling about this," said Piccolo. "Rollix must be up to one last trick," Then the lightning started to strike each other in the same spot. "What's he up to?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head as his reply. Gohan, being the young boy he was, floated up to get a better look. "I know it's something bad, but it's still cool looking," he said. Vegeta wasn't as impressed with this light show as the others were. "Maybe he's just doing this to distract us from his next attack," he said angrily. "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna stand for it!" He held up his hand. "I've had just enough of this show!" he shouted as he fired an energy blast. The blast wasn't strong, but it was just enough to hit the point where the lightning was striking and disperse it. The lightning finally stopped.

"Hmph! Looks like I'm the hero this time!" Vegeta said with a smirk. Of course, it's not like he really cared but he still wanted to be the one to kill Rollix. Then a loud yell was heard. Everyone looked around, but they saw nothing. Then voice yelled again. "What is that!?" Gohan asked. Then the voice laughs maniacally as the lightning returned. They looked up into the sky to see a figure slowly floating down. The person landed in front of them, and they couldn't believe their eyes. Rollix was able to survive the blast and now he looked crazed in his Super Saiyan form. His smile was that of a maniac's and his laugh matched a maniac's as well. The only other change was that his hair was even spikier than before. "What's his deal?" Goku asked. "Goku!" yelled a voice from nowhere. Everyone, even Rollix, looked around. "King Kai?" Goku questioned. "Goku! Finally! Rollix's electrical powers were causing some interference so I couldn't make any contact with you during the fight. Listen, Rollix reincarnated himself into his evil side! Now his powers and lust for destruction is even greater than before!" King Kai warned. Everyone gasped as Rollix just smiled.

He lunged at them at full speed and no restraint. He smashes Goku into the ground, busts Vegeta into the air, whiplashes Gohan in his torso with his tail, and kicks Piccolo to the side. He laughs loudly as he flew off into Piccolo's direction. Goku struggles to get up. "Goku," King Kai called out from Other World. "I just remembered about Rollix's powers. Other than control over lightning, he can reincarnate himself as his darker half: the more powerful side," Goku rubs his head as he looks to find Rollix mercilessly pounding on Piccolo and the others. "So does he have anymore weaknesses other than water?" he asked. "Oh, so do you know about that," said King Kai. "But now, he doesn't have a weakness like that. But he does have one," he told him.

Meanwhile, the evil Rollix is having his fun with the other heroes. Vegeta and Gohan both went Super Saiyan and tried to fight back. Vegeta kick Rollix in the head, but Rollix didn't flinch. Gohan punches him in the chest, but still nothing. Rollix snickers and plows them both into a nearby cliff. Piccolo appeared and tried to grab Rollix's tail. Rollix saw it coming and threw an energy ball at Piccolo. The ball singed Piccolo's shirt, but Rollix came up and head butts the Namekian. Vegeta gets up and still wanted to fight. "Hey! Don't you turn away from me!" he shouted as he threw an energy ball. Rollix swatted the ball away with his tail. Rollix looks back with an evil grin. Vegeta becomes intimidated. "This Super Saiyan Android... He's unbeatable!" he stammered. Gohan flies and throws a punch. Rollix caught the boy's fist and wouldn't let go. He held Gohan close until they were in each other's face. "You were the main one who was pummeling me. Seems like you lost that power. Now it's payback time," the villain said deviously.

He slugs Gohan in the face and sent him spiraling into rock. Gohan crashed through the rock and skids through the ground. Rollix slowly makes his way as Gohan struggles to get up. "Gohan!" Piccolo called as he charged Rollix. Rollix puts up an energy field that repelled him and sent him flying back a few yards. "Little green worm! I'll kill you next! Just wait your turn!" Rollix stated as he continued to advance toward Gohan. Vegeta gets up and now he was seriously mad. "Damn you! Damn you!" he grumbled. Rollix barely paid the Saiyan Prince any mind. Vegeta held up his hand and charged as much energy as he possibly could. "This blast will show that the Prince of Planet Vegeta killed the King of Planet Megaria!" he shouted. "Big Bang...ATTACK!!" He fired the biggest blast he ever made. Gohan lowered his head to brace for the impact of the explosion. Rollix saw this and held out his hand. The blast struck his hand and then it fizzled out. Rollix smiled as he dropped his arm. "Change of plans...I'll kill you first and then I'll get the boy," he said.

Then he made his way to a weakened Vegeta. Vegeta spent all that he had and then some on that last attack. He was aching all over and his vision was blurred. Rollix noticed this as he drew closer. "Well, it seems you'll die by one of two ways: by either me or by extreme exhaustion," he said. "But I want it to be by me!" he roared as he lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened as his life flashed before his eyes. "Damn! I can't die like this!" he groaned as he struggled to keep himself up. It looked like it was going to be lights out for Vegeta. But luckily, a glimmer of hope shined on him. Actually, it shined over the entire field, in a form of a giant ball of energy. Rollix stopped and looked up to see Goku holding this giant energy ball. Gohan and Piccolo looked up at the Spirit Bomb too. "So he's using his last resort..." Piccolo chuckled weakly. Gohan helped Piccolo up. "The Spirit Bomb can't be sensed until it's about to be used. So Dad was forming this while we had Rollix's attention. Nice plan, though I wish he told us first," he said. Rollix's demonic smile grew wider when he could sense the intense power that was in the ball. "Ha! So he's got something like this to use! This will be interesting!" said Rollix.

Goku, armed with the Spirit Bomb, watched as Rollix geared up for an attack. "It's now or never!" Goku shouted as he launched the attack. Rollix grinned as he held up his hands. "Pure Evil Meteor!" he shouted. A giant red energy ball appeared and Rollix threw it at the oncoming Spirit Bomb. "This will show you the power of the Perfectly Pure Evil Super Saiyan!" he cackled as the attacks collided. Both attacks were evenly matched in power. "Dad needs help! We should give him what's left of our energy! No matter how little it is!" Gohan stated. Then he flew up next to Goku and put his hand on his back. Goku turned back and smiled at his son. "Dad, I'm here for you," Gohan said with a smile. Goku nodded as he turned his attention back to Rollix. He could feel Gohan's energy adding on to the Spirit Bomb and the bomb got a little bigger. It slowly started to push back Rollix's Pure Evil Meteor. "What!?" Rollix exclaimed. Then he put in more power into the attack. The ball became just a big as the Spirit Bomb and it started to resist the bomb's power. "I just need more power!" Goku said in a strained voice. His request was fulfilled when Piccolo came up next to him. "You show him whose boss, Goku," Piccolo told him. "Right!" Goku replied as he felt Piccolo's energy surging through the bomb. The Spirit Bomb became bigger and started to push the Pure Evil Meteor again. "Damn! More power!" Rollix shouted as he put in more energy into the ball. The meteor matched the bomb's power again. Goku was getting tired quickly and he wanted to end it soon before he lost control of the Spirit Bomb. Gohan and Piccolo could feel his control slipping as the Pure Evil Meteor started to push the Spirit Bomb back. "It's too much!" Goku exclaimed. Rollix cackles as he prepares to send the ball flying into his enemies. "Now, I'll put in all I've got!" he said. Then with a loud yell, his ball became even bigger and was overpowering the Spirit Bomb. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were all shocked as they saw the Spirit Bomb and the Pure Evil Meteor approaching. They couldn't move. It seemed like it was going to be the end of them and soon the end of Earth. But a miracle occurred. Rollix was hit by an energy blast. It didn't do anything, but he was still mad.

He looked to find Vegeta chuckling. "You!!" Rollix snarled. He lost his concentration and Goku took the opportunity to try to send the attack back. "Hey, Rollix! I'm not done yet!" Vegeta said as he readied another energy ball. This time, he threw it into the Pure Evil Meteor and the Spirit Bomb. "Ha! What will that do!?" Rollix questioned. Vegeta just pointed to the ball as it collided into the meeting points of the attacks. The ball struggled until finally something unbelievable happened. Vegeta's energy ball had some sort of weird chain affect and made the Pure Evil Meteor and the Spirit Bomb fuse together. Now there was a giant red ball in the sky. Rollix was unsure about it until he saw the color. "Nice job, fool! Now the Pure Evil Meteor is even stronger!" Rollix gloated. Vegeta shook his head and pointed to the ball again. Rollix looked up and was in for a horrible shock. The red ball turned into a blue color. "No, he actually made the Spirit Bomb stronger!" Goku stated. Rollix's eyes widened as he tried to see if he could regain any control over the ball. "Sorry, but now it's an attack of pure good. And now, let it purify you!" Goku yelled loudly. The newly powered Spirit Bomb made its way to Rollix. He didn't have any energy left to do anything. "NO!!" he shouted loudly as his voice echoes. "Say goodbye, Perfect Super Saiyan!" Goku exclaimed. The ball enveloped Rollix and with one burst of light, it incinerated him. "This...can't be... HAPPENING TO ME!!" he shouted as his body disintegrated. Then the Spirit Bomb exploded in one giant cataclysmic blast.

As the smoke cleared, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo fell back to the ground. They collapsed onto the ground. They didn't have enough energy to even land on their feet. "Rollix's energy signature is gone... for sure," Goku panted. Gohan and Piccolo could sense how tire he was so they tried to help him to his feet. But they didn't have the strength to even do that. "Dad, what happened? How did you know that would work?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, I'm curious about that myself," Piccolo added. Goku was still panting, but he looked up to them. "Well, King Kai told me his weaknesses. Despite his power increase, in his pure evil state, Rollix didn't have his lightning powers anymore. Also his body wasn't as tough to destroy like before," Goku explained. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. Vegeta walked over with the answer. "He means that in his evil form, Rollix couldn't regenerate any part of his body. Pretty much made him easier to destroy," Gohan and Piccolo started to understand. But Goku still had more. "And his pure evil energy... If I could use something of pure good energy like the Spirit Bomb, I would've had a better chance at putting him down," They finally understood. "So he had so many weaknesses for you to pick on!" Piccolo concluded. Goku nodded. "Yeah, but he was still too tough, even with your combined powers in the Spirit Bomb. So during the struggle, I used telepathy to tell Vegeta to distract him and throw an energy blast at the meeting points of our attacks," Gohan and Piccolo figured out the rest of that part. "So with a blast in between, it couldn't fuse with either one of the other blasts. So it wound up fusing into both blasts which made the other blasts fuse themselves together!" Goku nodded and summarized it for them. "With the Pure Evil Meteor and the Spirit Bomb fused together, I had to have faith that the good energy of the Spirit Bomb could overcome the evil energy of the Pure Evil Meteor and make it into my own weapon," "It was a game of chance in Kakarot's case and he won," Vegeta followed up. "Yep," Goku said. "You can say that it was Vegeta who saved the day," he said. Vegeta scoffed. "Cut the crap, Kakarot! You were still the one to deliver the finishing blow! You may be stronger than me, but I'll surpass you sooner or later!" he said angrily as he turned his back to the others. Everyone laughed, even Vegeta who was a little mad, managed to crack a smile and chuckle silently. "Way to go, Dad!" Gohan cheered as he hit Goku on the back. Goku yelled as the others jumped back. He put his hand on his back. "Please...I've had enough hits for one day," he groaned and then started to laugh. Everyone started to laugh again. Peace returned to Earth. This day is a day to remember as now that Rollix, the Perfect Super Saiyan and the last of the Super Saiyan Androids from the other Saiyan planet Megaria, has been defeated.

**That's the end of the fic! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making a sequel. If so, I hope you guys will be there to read it. Now, it's time for me leave this story for your reading pleasure. See ya! **


End file.
